


Fighting For Your Man

by MySweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bulldogs, F/M, South Side Serpents - Freeform, Sweet Pea / Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Sweet Pea/Reader - Freeform, fighting Veronica, girl vs girl violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetPea/pseuds/MySweetPea
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Can I request a fic where the reader is a northsider and sweet peas girlfriend, and it's the fight between the serpents and bulldogs, and as soon as the fight is about to start the reader and veronica start fighting and the guys have to play referee and break that fight up instead? thanks! love your writing!!





	Fighting For Your Man

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here is my attempt. I hope you enjoy. Again, trying out the second person reader. Not sure how it’s going, so feel free to leave feedback/comments.
> 
> Warnings: some swearing, some violence

The sound of a motorcycle engine pierced the quiet afternoon air. You smiled to yourself. A motorcycle in your quiet neighbourhood could only mean one thing: Sweet Pea was almost here. You put the final touches on your makeup and collected your phone from the bed. 

Just as you reached the front door of your house, you saw a text from Sweet Pea flash across the screen.

“Here, baby girl.”

You opened the door, waving as you made your way down the driveway.

Sweets nodded in your direction, smirking at you with fire in his eyes. You gave a twirl so that he could see your entire outfit. He let out a wolf whistle and waggled his eyebrows outrageously.

“Hey there, handsome. What is a hot guy like you doing here?” you purred as your wrapped your arms around his neck.

Sweets gave you a quick and deep kiss, leaning you backwards slightly in his arms.

“We’ve got some business to attend to, baby. It’s time to get back at the Northside asshole who pulled that gun on me last night.” Sweet Pea’s tone turned serious as he gazed into my eyes.

You hesitated slightly. You knew Archie Andrews; you had grown up alongside him in Riverdale. While you weren’t friends by any means, you knew enough about his character. It didn’t may sense that he could possibly have a gun, let alone point it at someone, but he had definitely been acting very weird since his dad was shot. You felt sort of bad for him.

“Sweets, do you think maybe I could talk to him first? Something weird is going on. This isn’t like him.”

Sweet Pea scowled in annoyance. You doubted that he liked the fact that you were sympathetic to Archie. He probably wanted you to be fully on his side in this dispute.

You sighed, leaning against his side. “I understand that we can’t let him get away with this, but I feel like Archie is really lost right now.”

“I don’t care!” Sweets hissed, standing up abruptly. “He made me look like a fool in front of my own boys. He needs to learn that he can’t get away with that.”

You searched his angry face. He could be so quick to anger, and it was hard to talk to him rationally when his temper had been riled. You loved him but you also understood when it was useless to argue.

“What if he has his gun? Please be very careful. I can’t have you getting hurt,” I said quietly, running my fingers down his cheek.

He nodded, reaching up to cup your hand on his cheek. “I’ll be careful. I won’t let him keep his gun. This is about justice.”

You pursed your lips and raised your eyebrows. His version of justice was not usually the same as yours, but you knew that he always led with his heart. With a reluctant sigh, you finally nodded and pulled on your helmet.

“Thank you,” Sweets said quietly, squeezing your hand where it rested around his waist.

You took off for Archie’s house. He didn’t live very far away from you. You saw a couple of other Serpents you knew leaning against their bikes slightly down the road from Archie’s. They nodded at Sweet Pea as you pulled to a stop.

Sweet Pea stood to his full height, instantly asserting himself as the leader. The other boys listened while he outlined the plan. You watched Sweet Pea’s face as he spoke. He was excited and mad and ready to go to war over Archie’s slight of his character. His features were animated with anger, and the boys were responding in kind to his charisma.

“Let’s go!” Sweet Pea bellowed, the Serpents bellowing back in response. They walked towards Archie’s house. You assumed that you were supposed to follow behind at a distance.

They marched up the stairs together. You stood at the bottom, watching nervously in case things went wrong.

Archie opened the door before Sweet Pea could knock. Sweet Pea started talking first, taunting Archie. As he leaned closer, the door beside Archie was tugged open to reveal Reggie Mantle, captain of the Bulldogs.

“You. have. crap timing, bro,” Reggie said, sauntering forward. “Bulldogs eat Serpents for lunch.”

“We’ll see about that,” Sweets retorted, not backing down. “And the more the merrier!” he called into Archie’s house.

Archie threw an arm across Reggie’s chest as the boy went to react. He turned to Veronica, telling her to stay here. She reacted in the same way you would have reacted if Sweets told you to stay put for this. You had to respect that, as much as you didn’t particularly like Veronica. Although you had never had any reason to be in conflict, you found her particular style of friendship annoying. She used her money and bravado to run over other people’s valid concerns most of the time.

Archie spoke to Veronica in a quiet voice. He then turned back to Sweets and agreed to fight.

“What about your gun?” sneered Sweet Pea.

“What about your knife?” Archie fairly replied.

“How about no weapons?” Veronica burst out, pushing past Reggie to stand beside Archie.

She looked mad.

“If you troglodytes insist on doing this, there are going to be rules. Or should I call Sheriff Keller to be referee?” Veronica looked sure of herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

You stepped up onto the porch as Sweets stared down into the shorter boys’ faces. You knew that he would agree to her conditions; he preferred his fists over anything when it came to dealing out justice. The boys decided on a location and a time for the fight.

As a group, the four Serpent boys turned and made their way down the steps to their bikes. Sweets pulled you close to his side as they passed. You fell into step with them easily.

Sweets shook his head once they were out of sight of the Bulldogs.

“Do they really think that they can beat us? A bunch of football players versus the Serpents?” he sneered.

You laughed, running your fingers through his hair as he sat on his bike. “Don’t go into the fight with too much confidence. I’ve seen them in scraps before and they don’t fight like you guys.”

“What does that mean?” Sweets asked, looking slightly insulted.

You shrugged, setting your helmet on your head. “I just mean that they didn’t grow up fighting like you did. They don’t fight like their lives depend on it.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “You’re not betting against me, are you?”

“Of course not!” you assured, wrapping your arms around him tightly. “I just don’t want you to go in thinking that you don’t have to be careful.”

He grunted in response, starting the engine to signal that this conversation was over. You leaned your cheek against his back, trying to quell the nerves you felt every time he was in a fight.

You heard the rumble of other motorcycles as you neared the agreed upon fight spot. More and more Serpents were arriving. A lot of the younger Serpents were quick to join a fight against the Northside football team.

The rain started as you sat behind Sweets on his bike, waiting for the Bulldogs to arrive. The gloomy dusk was shattered by the tapping of the rain on leather jackets and metal bikes. No one said anything. You all stared into the darkness, just waiting. Sweets was tracing random patterns on your thigh as you waited together.

Headlights pierced the night. You saw multiple vehicles pulling up to the open area. Bulldogs stepped forward into the rain, looking mad and ready to do battle.

The Serpents stepped forward in response. The rain poured down on all of them.

In that tense moment, you noticed Veronica slip from the back seat of one of the Bulldog’s cars. You frowned. You had to assume Archie didn’t know she was here. With concern, you watched as she slid around to the side of the fight, unnoticed by the boys. You stood from Sweet Pea’s bike and moved to intercept her.

“What are you doing?” you hissed in a low voice when you had crept up behind her.

She started, whirling to face you. She wore a blue poncho to protect her from the rain, but you were already soaked through to your skin. Your own leather jacket could only protect so much of your outfit.

“I’m just making sure that nothing bad happens. These idiots are going to get themselves killed.”

“So long as no one brought their gun with them, no one should die tonight,” you responded coolly. “People die when they get stupid, and the Serpents are not stupid.”

Veronica’s perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. “You’re implying that this is somehow Archie’s fault? Yeah, he had a gun, but he’s not the one who showed up at someone’s house, asking for a fight.”

“Except he was. He went into the Serpents’ territory and dared to threaten them. What did he think was going to happen?” you shot back, anger growing.

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest. “Not this. No rational person responds to someone pointing a gun at them by marching up to their house for a fight.”

You sneered at her naivety. “You really believe that? I didn’t think anyone could be stupider than Archie.”

Veronica gasped, anger flashing in her eyes. You knew that had been unfair, but you wouldn’t take it back unless she apologized for insulting Sweet Pea.

Before you even realized what was happening, Veronica launched herself at you. With a quick sidestep, you just managed to dodge her assault. You turned and settled into a fighting stance.

“You bitch!” screamed Veronica over the pounding rain.

It occurred to you that your presence would no longer go unnoticed. You saw out of the corner of your eye that the boys were no longer solely focused on each other.

Veronica came at you again, hands swinging. You easily blocked her and responded with a quick punch to the face. She stumbled back, hand flying to her cheek.

“You think you’re so great, but you’re just slumming with the scum,” she screamed, baring her nails as she lunged at your face.

She managed to wrap her arms around your neck, hanging on unbelievably tight. You tried your best to shove her free, but her anger made her stronger than you would have guessed. Despite her grip, you were able to breathe, so you focused on punching her in her exposed stomach. You heard footsteps pounding in the background over the sound of Veronica’s heavy breathing and occasional hissing.

“Hey! Veronica! Stop it!” Archie barked.

“Get her, baby!” Sweet Pea whooped, standing nearby and clapping while you punched Veronica repeatedly in the gut.

Archie rushed in, pulling Veronica off of you and turning so that he stood between the two of you. Veronica calmed as soon as he whispered something in her ear. She shot a venomous glare at you before turning and storming off towards Reggie’s car.

Archie turned back to you, his eyes dark with anger. Sweet Pea stepped forward and wrapped his arms around you, staring back at Archie defiantly.

“You picked the wrong side in this. I always thought you should know better than to associate with these thugs, but I guess you’re just a thug yourself,” Archie spat in a quiet voice before turning to follow Veronica.

You sighed. This was going to have consequences at school and with your Northside friends. You bit your lip and twisted your head to look up at Sweets. “I’m sorry I interrupted your fight.”

He shrugged, setting his chin on top of your head. “I think Archie gets the message now either way. Look at them, turning and running away.” He gestured with a laugh towards the Bulldogs as they drove away. “I’d rather watch you beat some spoiled rich bitch into a pulp anyway. They know not to mess with any of us.”

You smiled, feeling proud. It hadn’t been your intention to start a fight, but if Veronica ever tried to insult any of the Serpents again, you’d be quick to remind her of the consequences.


End file.
